Blood knows no age
by TheMarvelousPen
Summary: Set 5 years after GT.Pan decides to come home from college.Something happens between her and Trunks caused by their saiyan blood,something they have no control over.Can they over come it or will they give into instinct.PLEASE REVIEW/FLAME IM A BIG GIRL!
1. It's my Party

Okay I don't own anything that is Dragon Ball Z GT or whatever they all belong to their respected owners. So anyway this is set five years after GT. Pan is 18, Bra is 19, Trunks is 33, Goten is 32. But hey why not their worse age differences in real life sooo anyway enjoy. Oh By the way I'm thinking of putting some lemon in but I'm not sure yet so I'm just warning you before hand.

Edit: I was surprised about the reviews I got considering it had been some time since I had posted this story. I went back over it and I realized how much better my writing is now; so I decided to revamp this story and try to incorporate my better writing style. Any way I hope you like; and thanks for the reviews. After I'm finished rewriting the second chapter I'll start of the third and hopefully get it to all of you soon.

**Chapter 1 It's My Party!**

Pan was sitting at her desk trying to study. "Uhh.." as she slams head on the desk "Kami!, I'm so tired of studying". She looked out her bedroom window at the beautiful spring day outside and sighed, "I so wanna go train or something other than this", she said with a sigh. It has been five years since Pan, Trunks, and Goku went on their grand tour; in the mean time Pan has graduated high school a year early, and was in her second year of college. Majoring in computer design and minoring in robotics (thanks to Giru); she had spent a year in college overseas but she decided to spend this year at home because she was homesick. "It is good to be back home though", she thought as she got up from her desk and stood at the window. So many things had been buzzing in her head, about her life and where it was going; she really had no idea what she wanted to do with herself.

"Pan! Calls Videl from downstairs, "Could you come down for a minute honey", calls Videl impatiently from the bottom of the stairs.

"Sure mom!", replies Pan, she left her studies and ran down the stairs, and smiled when she saw her mother. It had felt like centuries since she had ran down those stairs, she looked down at her mom; she was looking so much older now though Pan would never say that to her.

"Hey Pan its about time for you get ready to go over to Bulma's okay hun", said Videl looking upstairs at her daughter. She had remembered so many times her little girl running down those stairs but now; it wasn't that little girl it was a beautiful young woman.

"Aww mom do we have to you know Bulma planning some kind of crazy surprise party for me coming home", she said with a sigh. It was true Bulma always tired to throw a party for something, and the surprise ones where never really a surprise at all.

"Yes, I know Pan but we were all invited so therefore we are going okay", pips in Gohan pushing his glasses up on his nose. He smiled at Videl she looked so beautiful; Videl turned around and shook her head noticing his crocked tie. She reached up and straightened it, "Never fails", she said with a smile.

"All right", Pan says while rolling her eyes; she always hated these sort of things she usually ended sparing with Trunks and Goten instead of "mingling". Trunks... thought Pan; it had been two years since she had seen him and the thought of doing so always made her heart beat out of her chest. Even though Trunks was 33 and Pan was 19 she still wished that they could be more than just good friends. The year they spent searching for the black star dragon balls had shown Pan how much of a great guy Trunks was despite his father Vegeta. He was courteous, a little awkward; but always brave and very protective of her and her grandpa Goku. After he left with Shenron Trunks became the person she could talk to. Pan went back up to her room and closed the door; then she starts to rummage through her clothes. Everything was still in boxes cause she hadn't unpacked it all yet; she eventually finds the box with her clothes in it. Pulling out her favorite pair of jeans, an old red t-shirt that had been cut off to a midriff, and her orange bandana. She couldn't wear the bandana anymore; it had grown too small for her head over the years. So she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and tied it in her long black hair. She looked at herself in the mirror, she was surprised by how much she had changed just over the past few years. Her hair when it was down reached the middle of her back and she had finally filled out and had a figure. "All right I'm ready", she said when she made it to the bottom of the stairs.

Gohan looked up at his daughter, he was shocked for a moment at how grown up she looked; he could think back to when she was a little baby toddling around the house and falling on her bottom. But those days were over; before he knew it his little girl had become a woman.

"Pan!", said Videl in a scolding tone of voice, "couldn't you have worn some thing a little nicer", she said with a sigh. No matter how much Videl tried, she just couldn't not get the tomboy out of Pan, "At least, you can tell she's a girl now", Videl thought to herself.

"Geez mom if I did that Bulma would know that I knew she was throwing a surprise party and would be disappointed", said Pan smiling and rubbing the back of her head. That was a gesture that Videl had seen all the Son line do, one more piece of Goku lingering after being gone so many years.

"Well", "I guess your right we wouldn't what her to think that" says Videl shaking her head; she could help but chuckle a bit. "Bulma and her parties", Videl thought to herself.

Chi Chi and Goten had been in the kitchen trying to get all of the food they were bringing together; after getting everything packed nice and neat she put all the food in a capsule and stuck it in her pocket. When she finally came into the room she could help but smile at her granddaughter; she had missed her deeply over the last year. But was proud of how well she had done in school; for a while there she figured she pan would end up like Goku, all muscle and no book smarts. But Pan had proved that she was her fathers daughter and graduated a year early from high school; even Gohan hadn't accomplished that. But then again Gohan had to help save the universe several times; during that time so he had a little bit of an excuse. "Oh Pan your turning into such a beautiful woman before you know it you'll be getting married and I'll have great-grand children"she said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Oh Kami no grandma I'm only 19 and I still have a bunch of years in college left", said Pan with an almost horrified look on her face. There was no way she would be having a kid this young; there was so much she wanted to do. She just hadn't decided what that was yet.

"Oh you just wait and see young lady one of these days your gonna find a nice young man and it's gonna hit you like a ton of bricks, just like when I met your grandpa I knew from that moment on that I was gonna marry him. Besides I was 19 when I had your father, so it not that big of a deal to have a child that young", said Chi Chi.

Pan smiled at her grandma as she reminisced she always loved to hear the story of how grandpa Goku proposed to grandma at the martial arts tournament; even though before that he had thought that marriage was a type of food. But she could always tell that her grandfather loved her grandma deeply, he hated that he had been away from her so much through out their marriage.

"Hey guys!", said Goten popping his head in the doorway, "We need to get going or all the food is going to be gone by the time we get there", he then scoops up Chi Chi in his arms and proceeds to fly off towards Capsule Corp. Pan smiled her uncle was like a clone of her father, it was a little scary; in fact over the last five years he had let his hair grow back to it original spiky style, which made it even more scary how much he looked like Goku.

Meanwhile and Capsule Corp everything is buzzing as they preparing for the guests."Trunks!" yells Bulma, "Would you come here and help me put up this welcome home banner for Pan".

Trunks walks into the room with his cell phone glued to his ear "Yes of course we can't get next years quota's ready if you don't get them signed by Henderson next week".

Bulma watches him for a minute or two with her hands on her hips and shaking her head. She loved her son and was glad that he took on the mantle of the president of Capsule Corp. But she was afraid now that he was spending too much time working.

"Yes!, continues Trunks to the man on the phone "Do it even if you have to work over ti...". He's cut off when Bulma grabs the cell phone and pushes end. "Son it is your day off so if you don't want me to tell your father to blow this phone into a million tiny pieces than I suggest you take a break understood". Bulma meant what she said, Trunks hardly ever got a day off, it was no wonder he wasn't married yet.

Trunks got a nervous look on his face "Okay, okay mom just chill out I'll turn it off so everything goes to voice mail alright, just don't hurt the Blackberry my life is on that thing". He takes the phone from his mom and sighs with relief. "Okay mom what did you need me to do", he says.

Bulma climbs up on the ladder she has set up carrying a corner of the banner; "Take the other corner, fly up there and pin it up". Trunks reads the banner, and smiles he was looking forward to Pan being back home, he had kind of missed her over the past two years. Trunks did as he was told and helped put up the banner then there was a knock at the door.

"We're here", says Goten as he sets Chi Chi down in the door way, he looks around at all the decorations and food. He waves to Krillen who is trying to hook up the karaoke machine; Marron was sitting on the couch chatting with her mother and Bra. Goten smiled really big at Bra as he walked over to where Trunks was helping his mom.

Trunks turned around, and looks down at his best friend, "Hey bro whats up!"he says;"You man", replied Goten, as they both laughed at the very lame joke. Trunks had always had connection to Goten, despite his fathers chagrin at the fact that his son would associate with the son of a low class saiyan. But in the end Goku had been the closest thing his father had to having a friend.

Pan lands just behind her parents, "Are you ready?", asks Videl; Pan smiles and nods as the walk into the house.

Trunks puts his feet back on the floor he sees Pan walk in "eh... Pan..." he whispers. He is astonished at how beautiful she was, "What happened did I miss something over the past two years", he thought to himself. Then he starts to feel a tightening in his chest and his heart begins to beat ten times faster, then the tightening turns into a sharp pain. Trunk's ki begins to rise and he starts to sweat. "Uhh... whats wrong with me" he growls to himself.

Vegeta who had been leaning in one of the doorway, senses his son's ki rising "Uh... oh no I was afraid of this I better get him away from that brat before he starts tearing the place apart". He then grabs Trunks by the collar of his shirt "Come on brat lets get you out of here!", he says while dragging his son up the stairs.

When Pan first glances at Trunks she smiles, "He still looks the same", she said; but then she noticed his odd behavior and started to worry. When Vegeta dragged him away, she starts to feel dizzy and sick to her stomach. The room begins to spin and Pan starts to fall backwards Bra notices this and says, "Oh no Pan!" she quickly darts over to Pan picks her up and sets her on the couch. Marron and 18 step back with a concerned look on their faces. "Is she okay", asks Marron.

Gohan and Videl run to their daughters side,"Gohan! Get up here now!", Vegeta screams downstairs. Gohan looks at his daughter "What's happening!", he asks frantically, kneeling next Bra.

"Just get up there my father is going to need more help with Trunks then I'll need help with Pan!", screams Bra. Bulma comes running in with a wet cloth and put it on Pans forehead. "Is is happening again mother", asks Bra. "Yes I'm afraid so", says Bulma.

Gohan reluctantly runs upstairs and busts into Trunk's bed room. Vegeta has Trunks in a full nelson and Trunk's is on the verge of going super saiyan. "Calm down brat! Or your going to do something you'll regret!".

"Vegeta what the hell is happening to them!", Gohan yells. "I tell you just as soon as I get him under control; believe me he can do a lot more damage than she can", says Vegeta struggling to keep Trunks subdued. Vegeta worst nightmare had come true, "I told them when that brat was born, but they didn't believe me", he thought to himself.

_~Flashback~_

_ Fourteen year old Trunks and thirteen year old Goten are sitting on the couch at the Son residence. Everyone is there for an important and exciting event, "You guys want to come and see the baby?", Gohan asks the boys. _

_ Goten hops up he had been waiting for this nine months, and was excited to not be the youngest Son any lounger. "Yay!, do I get to hold her?", Goten asks his brother who is smiling and beaming with pride for his new addition. _

_ "It's not that big of a deal Goten all babies really do eat, sleep, poop, and cry", said Trunks nonchalantly. Trunks had been the recipient of a baby sister just a year ago and liked to talk like he was a seasoned pro when it came to babies. _

_ "I don't know Trunks maybe baby nieces are different from baby sisters", said Goten trying to think things over. Both boys followed Gohan into the bedroom, where Videl was cradling the new little member to the family. Both the boys stood to the side while the adults cooed over the baby. _

_ Bulma was standing next to uninterested Vegeta with their one year old daughter, Bra who was clinging to Bulma for dear life. "Vegeta look isn't she adorable and look she has a little tail like Gohan did", Vegeta looked the down at quarter saiyan babe. _

_ He was surprised at how saiyan the child looked, his own children had unfortunately took after their mother, and looked like Bulma. If it were not for Trunks being able to go super saiyan you would think him to be nothing more than a typical human child. Vegeta sighed as Videl handed him the new baby smiling, as he looked into her dark eyes, she reached out gripped his finger, and then wrapped her tail around his arm. "This child is quite powerful I'm surprised she has such control of her tail at just a few moments old", he thought to himself, as he handed the baby back to Videl then turned to stand at the back of the room. _

_ Videl looked at the hopeful look on Goten's face and smiled, "You want to hold her Goten?", she asked Goten came up and held out his arms as she carefully placed the baby in his arms. Goten stood there with a big smile on his face, "Whats her name Videl?", he asked, "Pan", answered Videl and Gohan at the same time. _

_ Goten held Pan for some time talking, and making funny faces getting smiles and coos from the little girl, turning to Trunks he smiled, "You want to hold her Trunks?", he asked. _

_ Trunks thought for a moment he wasn't really to fond of babies, Bra was always crying for something. But it was his best friends niece so he figured why not. He walked over to Goten and as he passed the baby she started to cry, "Make sure you hold her head Trunks", said Goten. "Ah come on Goten I'm not that stupid and I have a baby sister remember so I knew how to hold a baby before you did idiot", when he finally looked down at the little girl something changed. His face softened and he smiled, Pan immediately stopped crying and looked right at him. _

_ They were like that for sometime every watched in awe at them, except for Vegeta saw something that he had not seen since the destruction of his home world. He clenched his fist, and ground his teeth this was not good he didn't want this to happen. Gohan finally went to Trunks and tried to take Pan from him, he pulled away clutching the baby possessively. Gohan got a concerned look in his face he had never seen Trunks act this way, "Trunks she needs to eat, just hand her here and I'll give her to Videl", _

_ Trunks continued baking away with Pan with out a word but with almost a wild look in his eyes. Until Vegeta came up behind him, placing a firm hand on Trunk's shoulder "She'll be safe son just let her go", Trunks looked up at his father and nodded. Walking over to Videl and handing the baby to her, everyone stood there in a state of shock, not saying a word. Vegeta opened the window in the bedroom preparing to fly out. Turning to Trunks, "Come on brat we're going home to spar and get things off your mind", he said as he took off out the window, Trunks nodded and took off behind his father._

_~end Flashback~_

Finally after almost an hour Trunks calms down enough and sits down on his bed. "Well father tell us what just happened because I really don't want to do that again", says Trunks. Vegeta crosses his arms and turns away from his son and Gohan, "Well son you were about to initiate the saiyan mating ritual with Gohan's daughter.

"What!", screams Gohan with a look of I'm gonna kill in his eyes. "Hey! No no way dad I'm 13 years older than her", replies Trunks with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Huh..."chuckles Vegeta; "Blood doesn't care how old she is". "Well I do father I would never take advantage of Pan she's one of my best friends; I used to babysit her for Kami's sake!"replies Trunks starting to get angry.

Gohan who had been sitting at a desk quietly finally speaks up "explain this mating ritual Vegeta?", "Hmm..", smirks Vegeta, "It only happens to saiyans and the only reason I know this is happening is because it happened between my daughter and your idiotic brother Goten!."

"What!" yell Gohan and Trunks at the same time.

"Believe me I wasn't happy about it a couple of months ago your stupid brother came over to spar with Trunks and he went ape shit!"' said Vegeta in a very aggravated tone.

"I remember that father but I didn't know that was reason; why didn't you tell me about this crap" said Trunks.

"I warned you about this when he was younger and you let him hold her as a baby, no one thought; but only I thought of the consequences then. Over the years I had began to think that perhaps I was wrong and it was all a fluke but; in the end I was right. Why do you think I tried my damnedest to keep Goten away from my daughter. It's even worse with them being both half saiyan, I thought I might get lucky with your brat being only ¼", he said with a slight growl. Vegeta sits down on the chair with a huff. "I can teach you how to control it, but that doesn't mean the feeling will totally go away; you will either stay away from her or claim her as your mate".

Goten walks in on the tail end of the conversation with an awkward look on his face. Vegeta and Trunks give him a dirty look "What did I do?", says Goten; "I haven't touched her yet at least; it's not my fault I swear".

"Vegeta your allowing your daughter to have a relationship with my brother?" asks Gohan, "Their almost as far apart as Trunks and Pan", he says.

"I know", said Vegeta, "But I couldn't stand to see my daughter in pain because of something that neither one of them have control of",Vegeta continues while popping his knuckles; "It's all instinct you see its in their blood to try to mate with another of their species so I decided that fighting it would only make it worse".

Pan begins to come around after being out for an hour "Ow! My head what the heck is going on', she says looking up at Bra.

Bra gets a worried look on her face and begins to explain what her father had told her a couple of months ago. "Oh my Kami!, said Videl, Chi Chi, and Marron; 18 just stood there with her typical serious face. Krillen stood at the bottom of the stairs just in case even though if a hormonal, ragging Trunks came downstairs he wouldn't be much resistance. "So how come this didn't happen to Gohan, Goku, or your father for that matter?", asked Videl.

"Well", continues Bra; It because they didn't have the option of at least a part saiyan woman"."But what does that mean for Trunks and I", says Pan with a worried tone in her voice, "Are we just going to have to suffer for the rest of our lives because we can't be around each other or we'll", she gulps; "You know...", her face turning a bright red.

"Well like I said father taught us some techniques to use in this sort of situation and I've also started training surprisingly it helps", says Bra then she blushes, "As long as we don't train together we tried it didn't work out too well".

Pan's is spinning and not just from the affects of the blood lust all the information is a lot to process. Then she remembers strange feelings she had around Trunks even five years ago on the tour. "But why now and not five years ago" says Pan.

"Because", says Bulma taking her hand in hers; "You weren't old enough yet", they both give loud sighs and the Pan starts to cry. "Does this mean I can never be around Trunks ever again", Pan sobs into Bra's shoulder.

"Well father is allowing Goten and I to date than perhaps your father will let you and Trunks date believe me its been a lot better since we started dating and now neither one of us get sick now", said Bra trying to comfort her.

"I don't know if Gohan will take it that easily", says Videl with a look of worry on her face. "Well", says Chi Chi "Than I'll tell him to let you!", everybody look at Chi Chi with surprise; "When you think about it its not that bad our children are part saiyan so they all age much more slowly than we do as humans". "I've always felt bad about the fact that Goku barely aged and I well I look my age", continues Chi Chi; "So if our girls get hooked up with these boys they won't have to worry about that right". Videl and Bulma let Chi Chi's wise words soak into their brains.

She was right Videl thought to herself she had already noticed lately how much older she was looking than Gohan in the past couple of years. She had also noticed how long it had taken Pan to look like a teenage girl.

Bulma hands Pan a box of tissues "Honey you just need to calm down and let your parents think things through first and then they need to sit down with you and Trunks because ultimately you two are adults and can make your own decisions"; "But no matter what I want you to know that I would love to have you as a daughter-in-law and what ever you and Trunks decide I will support you".

Gohan comes downstairs "Hows Pan doing?", he says as sits down on the bottom step and puts face in his hands.

"I'm fine daddy", Pan sniffles. Videl stands up walks over to her husband "Dear we need to go for a walk and talk", she rests her hand on his broad shoulders.

"I'll say", sighs Gohan looking up with at Videl his eyes full of worry. They take each others hand and walk towards the door "We'll come back after we clear or heads okay"says Videl to Pan.

"Okay mom"says Pan, "Bra do you mind coming home with me? I really don't want to be alone right now".

"Sure no problem Pan and I'll stay the night too if you like?", says Bra; "But what about you and my uncle Goten?", worries Pan.

"Don't worry about that Pan I'll just tell Goten he can stay here with Trunks tonight okay", says Bulma.

"Oh thank you Bulma I'm so sorry I messed up the party", apologizes Pan. "Oh Pan don't blame yourself for this you and Trunks have no control over genetics dear".

"I'll go get my over night bag and I'll be right back okay Pan", says Bra as she runs upstairs to her room. As she grabs her bag and looks down the hall way to her brother's room he's sitting on the edge of his bed crying. Vegeta and Goten walk out of the room leaving Trunks alone.

"Where are you off to young lady?", asks Vegeta. "I'm gonna go spend the night with Pan she just feeling a little awkward and doesn't want to be alone tonight", Bra answers; "Oh and Goten my mom wants you stay here tonight with Trunks if you don't mind?". "Of course that's just fine", says Goten smiling. Bra walks into her brother's room and shuts the door behind her; "Are you alright?", she asks Trunks.

"I'm alright, but how is Pan she's not hurt is she?", Trunks asks. "Shes just fine Trunks don't worry", she says sitting down next to him on the bed. "I could have hurt her Bra", worries Trunks;

"But you didn't and its not like you had any control over it anyway", comforts Bra.

"I just don't know what to do Bra", he says looking at his sister; "Pan is one of my best friends I would hate for us to have to stay away form each other for the rest of our lives".

"Then don't", replies Bra; "You told me not long after Goku left that you had feelings for Pan that you didn't understand".

"But Bra I'm so much older than her", Trunks reminds her;

"Yeah so Goten is a lot older than me and well you know", says Bra.

"I know but its different I've know Goten almost my whole life and I know he would never hurt you Bra", Trunks looks down at the floor; "But I haven't always been the best boyfriend to my girlfriends, I'm always so busy and hardly have enough time to take for myself let alone try to spend time with a girlfriend too".

"Yes, that's true but have you ever noticed that you've always found time to spend with Pan even though you were dating another girl", reminds Bra.

"Hey... Your right I usually try to find sometime to spar with her when she's here or talk to her over the phone" he says and smiles.

"See your not as big of a jerk as you thought you were at least when it comes to Pan", she gets up from the bed;"Well I better go Pan is waiting for me downstairs", she hugs her brother. "Bra tell Pan that I hope shes not mad at me and that I'm sorry this happened", he tells his sister.

"Okay Trunks I'll tell her", as she walks out the door and downstairs. "Ready?", says Pan when she sees her friend. "Yep", says Bra; "Mom, Dad, I'm leaving okay". "Yes dear of course see you tomorrow", Bulma calls back. Pan and Bra step out the front door and fly off toward the Son residence.

Videl and Gohan walk for a while and then finally stop and sit on a bench in a park close to Capsule Corp. "Well this is a lot to take in dear", says Videl finally breaking the silence. "It's time like this I wish my dad was still around", replies Gohan, "My father was no genius but when it came to maters of the heart like this he always knew what to say".

"Well Gohan what do you think we should do?", asks Videl. "I just don't know, Trunks is a pretty good kid but he is a bit of a play boy when he wants to be", "and then there's the age difference but what choice do we have". "Well", says Videl, "Your mother brought up a good point a while ago; she said that because you, Pan and all the other part saiyans age so differently than humans do that it really isn't as much of a difference as we think".

"I know but just think about Trunks reputation he is the president of Capsule Corp., what would it look like if he starts dating a girl that is 13 years younger than him"; and what would we look like for allowing our daughter to date a man so much older than her", analyzes Gohan.

"Yes but what will happen if we forbid the relationship, then they start to do things behind everyone's back, and that could lead to "problems" that their not ready to handle yet", contradicts Videl, "I think it might be a good idea to let them be together and see how the cards play out".

"Yes, dear but letting them can lead them to the same sort of "problems", says Gohan. They both sit there quietly holding hands for a while then Gohan stands up, "I need to go and speak with Trunks man to man"; "Oh honey now is not the time to try to kill him he had no control over what happened"; says Videl with a worried look on her face.

"I know Videl and I didn't mean it like that", replies Gohan, "and I know that she's my little girl but she's also an adult now so.. I need to talk to Trunks and make sure if this is aloud that he's gonna take care of my daughter".

"Okay I'll go home and check on the girls, you well don't hurt him Gohan", says Videl as she flies towards home.

Pan is sitting on her bed clutching her pillow to her chest, Bra is on the bed next to her. "So do you wanna talk?", asks Bra. "I just don't know what to do Bra, I feel like I'm being torn in five hundred different places"; "On one hand I really like Trunks and always have but then my brain kicks in and says are you crazy he's to old", Pan clutches the pillow tighter.

Bra looks at her dumbfounded, "I didn't even know you liked my brother like that; Why didn't you tell me before now?". "Well I just thought I had some silly girly crush, but after what happened today I wonder if this whole blood thing wasn't the reason I've felt that way the whole time", answers Pan.

"Me too I've always had feelings for Goten and when this whole thing happened to me I decided I didn't want to be without him", says Bra; "Of course at first my parents weren't to happy about but then when I wasn't with Goten I started getting really sick so.. they lets us be together".

"Sick?", asks Pan; "My mom said that after the first initial meeting that a chemical reaction starts and that is what was making me sick, kind of like withdrawal from a drug".

"Is that going to happen to me too?", Pan asks with a even more worried look on her face. "I don't know my father didn't even think that this whole thing would affect you because your only ¼ saiyan but it happened any way", says Bra.

"Pan can I come in?", asks Videl, "Sure mom", answers Pan. Videl walks in "How are you honey?", "Alright I guess", says Pan; "Well honey I want you to know no matter what your father and I love you very much", says Videl hugging her daughter.

"Knock, Knock", says Gohan walking into Trunk's room, Trunks looks up from where he was laying "Oh hey Gohan", he says. Gohan sits down in the desk chair and turns it towards Trunks. "I wanna have a talk with Trunks, please listen until I'm finished alright".

"Sure Gohan no problem", replies Trunks. "Trunks I've known you your whole life and your like another brother to me", Gohan begins. "But I also love my daughter with every fiber of my being and I don't want to see her hurt or have to do anything that she would struggle with", he continues; "But my wife and I have talked things through and came to a decision, we will allow you to date Pan if you wish to, but I beg you to be considerate of her and her feelings".

Trunks looks at Gohan with a surprised look "Are you sure about this Gohan?, I'm not even sure about anything right now"; says Trunks. "Yes Trunks but even though Pan is kind of a tomboy she still is a girl that has strong feelings for you", replies Gohan.

Trunks begins to blush and looks down at his hands, "Well to tell the truth Gohan I've had feeling for her before now as well"; Trunks continues "I just had no idea she had those feeling as well, I always felt like she just thought of me as a big brother".

Gohan stands up and puts his hand on Trunk's shoulder"What ever happens Trunks I hope that both of you are happy; together or not"; "Well I should go Trunks I need to talk to Pan the ball is in your court now, goodbye Trunks". Gohan takes off out of Trunks open bedroom window.

"Well I feel a little better now at least I know that Gohan isn't going to try to kill me over all of this", says Trunks laying back on his bed with his arms behind his head.


	2. Withdrawal

Kimiko Sempai:: Okay I don't any of DBZ or the characters but I luvs them lots oh and warning there is just a twist of Lemon in this chapter so if you don't want to read the dirty stuff then I suggest you stop here because it's only gonna get more lemony from here on.

Gohan walked up to his front door and opened it "I hope I'm making the right choice", he said to in the himself. He knew his daughter was old enough to make her own decisions but, what if in the end Trunks broke her heart.

Videl walks up to him and put her arms around his neck, "I assume Trunks is still alive?", she says smiling. "Is Pan awake I'd like to talk to her?", asks Gohan. He kind of hoped she wasn't this was a discussion that a father really doesn't enjoy having with they're daughter and only child.

"No", replies Videl, "She and Bra just laid down for the night". "I guess it will have to wait until tomorrow, but I don't know about you but I'm ready to go to bed", says Gohan smiling down at his beautiful wife. Videl was his rock she was the one who always knew what to do; even though Gohan was considered by his colleagues and coworkers as somewhat of a genius. At home he relied on his wife to make sure he was making the right choices.

"That sounds wonderful dear", says Videl taking his hand and going upstairs, they go into their bedroom and close the door behind them. Gohan sits at the end of the bed, and rubs the back of his neck. Videl walks over and puts her arms around his shoulders, Gohan lays his head on her stomach just. He looks up at her and smiles, "Videl I love you", he then puts his arms around her wait and gently pulls her onto the bed with him.

Pan wasn't asleep the days events just would not racing through her head. She laid in her bed staring at the ceiling, when she hears her parents bedroom door shut, she sighs. Her parents and grandparents where perfect examples of two people who where truly in love. Despite her Grandpa's habit of getting killed, while protecting the universe, from Kami knows what.

_~Flashback~_

_It's five years earlier and Pan is in space with Trunks, and her Grandpa searching the galaxy for the blackstar dragonballs._

_Pan couldn't sleep so like many nights on this adventure she sat up on the observation deck watching the stars go by. _

"_Panny", says a young voice behind her. Pan turns to see her Grandpa standing there looking at her concerned. Even though Goku physically only looked to be 13 or 14, his eyes showed the wisdom that any grandfather has. He walked over and sat next to her, "Whats bothering you Pan?", he asked._

_Pan looked over at him, "Gramps I miss everyone at home", said Pan trying not to cry. _

_Goku smiled, "It's okay I miss them all too, especially your grandma, and not just her cooking", he chuckled a little. "I always seem to get myself into trouble, and no matter how hard I try I hurt Chi Chi", he said with a sigh._

_Pan looked over at her grandpa she couldn't believe that he had just that, "Gramps, grandma knows that you don't mean to hurt her, she knows that you are a protector of Earth and that means you have to sacrifice sometimes", said Pan._

_Goku sighed again, "I'm such a dodo head I should have been able to stop myself from getting turned into a kid again. I've been dead, training, and now this it's a wonder Chi Chi is still married to me; your uncle Goten didn't even get to meet me till he was seven, and I was dead. I've not been the best example of a good husband, or father", he said sadly._

_Pan sat there watching him she could no longer see the young boy but her Grandpa, "But, your the best grandpa", said Pan trying to comfort him. She never had seen him seem so sad, "Grandpa even though all that has happened we all know that you love of so much that you would sacrifice yourself to keep us safe, and in the end that's what counts", she said reaching over and putting her arms around his neck. "We all love you grandpa, and I hope someday I can find a guy who is as good as you", she said with a big smile._

_Goku smiled and looked back towards the bedroom, where Trunks was sleeping "I think you will Pan", he squeezed her shoulder. "You should go back to bed Pan before we come across the next dragon ball", he said as he got up and went back to the bed he was sharing with Trunks. _

_Pan watched as her grandpa went back to bed and smiled, she could only be lucky to find someone as good as Son Goku._

_~End flashback~_

"Here's my chance", she says to herself; Pan reaches over to her book bag sitting next to her desk and takes out her cell phone. She looks over to make sure that Bra is totally out Bra is splayed out on her back snoring; Bra always sleeps like a rock. Pan flies out her bedroom window and sits down on the roof of the house, dialing Trunk's number she hopes his cell is on.

Trunks is wide awake as well standing on the balcony outside his room looking out at the night sky. Then he feels his Blackberry start to vibrate in his pocket, "Who would be calling at this time of night", he takes the phone out of his pocket and looks to see whose calling. "Uhh... Pan...", he pauses trying to decide to answer it or not. He sighs and puts the phone to his ear "Hello", he says.

"Trunks... I need to talk ….", Pans voice starts to crack; "Sure Pan we can talk", says Trunks, he hears the fear and sadness in her voice. His heart breaks and he hopes she doesn't get too upset and hang up. For the past three months since he heard that Pan was coming back home to go to school he had longed to hear her voice say his name. He had always had a connection to the young Son girl that was 14 years his senior. When he and Goten would babysit his sister and Pan she could aways get him to do something that he wouldn't do for any other little kid ever.

When he got into college he tried to change that, and always made sure he treated Pan like she was pain in the butt brat; but deep down he always felt bad about it because she was a great kid. When he took over Capsule Corp from his mother, he was just so busy all the time and never really had time; especially for a teenage girl. He started dating girls from work, executives, super models; but he never felt connected to them he went out with them to keep up appearances. It got to the point where he really hated his job and didn't find any joy in anything but training with his father.

It was around this time that Pan tried to stowaway and highjacked the spaceship they were going to space in. In the beginning of the adventure he tried to be like he tried to be indifferent to Pan like he was in college. But when she would smile a certain way, or he found her to be in harms way, he couldn't help but smile himself or fight with every fiber of his being to protect her. Even when he and Giru had made the plan for him to get turned to metal, on the planet M2 it had scared the hell out of him when General Rilldo turned the attack on Pan. Thoughts of a life without Pan rushed through his head and then he pushed her out of the way.

Later after, the incident with the boy in the hospital that unknown to the was being controlled by Baby. When Baby took him over the first time, the only thing that had stopped him from blasting Goku and Pan. Was Pan's voice pleading, it triggered, something primal in Trunks mind that gave him what he needed to take back control. When they returned to Earth and Baby once again took control the only thing he could think of was Pan; but his on consciousness had become Baby's subconscious. Every time his body was forced to hurt someone he would just scream and yell and fight to regain control. He was desperate to get back to Pan and protect her.

After the androids, the dragons, and the departure of the dragonballs and Goku; he tried to go back to ignoring Pan and being an adult. But he found he couldn't, and even though he would date the girls he had before, he would break of dates to spend time with Pan. Pan also began to change, physically and he would beat himself up for the thoughts that would go through his mind when he began to notice her growing up.

"Pan I don't know if Bra told you or not but... I'm sorry about what happened today", apologizes Trunks; "Oh Trunks you big goof ball you don't have to apologize it wasn't your fault" says Pan smiling into the cell phone. "You or I had no idea something like this would happen", she continues; "And besides you didn't hurt me or anything".

"But... I could have Pan and if I had I never would have been able to live with myself", he says clenching his teeth; "Pan I care about you alot and I would never want to hurt you, I would die for you just to keep you safe".

Pan had heard these words before from her own father; "Trunks... I care about you too, for as long as I've known you you've always been so kind to me even when I was being a total brat and getting on yours and Uncle Goten's last nerve".

"Pan I'm sorry everything is so confusing right now I can't tell up from down much less", he says as angry tears run down his cheeks.

"Trunks your so smart I'm sure you'll come up with the right decision", compliments Pan; Trunks blushes, "I just hope that you can understand my feelings for you Pan", he says. "Oh I do, more than you think Trunks", replies Pan; "Trunks I need to get off the phone but I will talk to you tomorrow okay".

"Sure Pan that would be great we should just talk over the phone for right now until my father has had a chance to do some training with us all right", Trunks says; "Sure that sounds like a great plan", replies Pan.

"Good night Trunks", says Pan blushing again; "Good night Pan", says Trunks who is also blushing.

In the morning Pan walks down the stairs she had barley slept all night when she made it into the kitchen her father was already there at the kitchen table.

"Pan have a seat I need to talk to you", says Gohan pulling out the chair next to him. Pan sits down in the offered chair, "Daddy I'm so sorry about yesterday", she says looking down at the table.

"Pan I not mad at you or Trunks neither one of you had control over what was going on", he says putting his hand on her shoulder; "But I want you to know that what ever you choose that I will support your decision".

Pan looks up at her father eyes sparkling, "Really daddy even if Trunks and I started dating?". "Yes, Pan what ever you choose", he says smiling at his beautiful little girl and realized she wasn't his little girl anymore she was all grown up.

Pan throws her arms around her father's neck, "Oh, thank you for trusting me daddy, that makes me so happy"; "That's all I ever want for you Panny is to be happy", says Gohan hugging her tight.

Trunks wakes up from a fitful sleep. "Man", he says, "I just can't keep her out of my head even in my dreams".

_~Dream~_

_Trunks is sitting at his desk, in his office at Capsule Corp and is looking over some random files. When there is a knock on the door, "Come in", says Trunks as he pushes his glasses up on his nose._

_In walks Pan in her high school uniform, "Why is she wearing that she's not in high school anymore", thought Trunks. _

"_Hey Trunks, whats up", she said with that beautiful smile of hers, as she came and sat down on the desk right next to the work he had been looking over._

_Trunks swallowed as he noticed the beautiful curve of her hips, her creamy white skin, long sensual legs that seemed to go on forever. "Uh.. just catching up on some paper work", said Trunks blushing and loosening his tie._

"_Trunks are you okay, your cheeks are red you not coming down with something are you", she leaned over putting her hand on his forehead checking to see if he had a temperature. _

_This gave Trunks a view right down her blouse, he could see right through to a lite pink bra cradling perfect round perky breasts. He could feel himself grow hard and he was running out room in his slacks. "No Pan I'm sure I'm just fine", he said clearing his throat and trying to take his mind off of the fact that Pan's body was perfect in every way._

_She looked him right in the eyes with her beautiful onyx black eyes, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She licked her lips and then happened to glance down at the erection growing in his pants. _

_She swallowed now, "Um... Trunks I can't help but notice", she said pointing down at his crotch and blushing slightly._

"_I know Pan I'm sorry it's just... just.., your so beautiful and sexy; I couldn't help it really", he said apologizing profusely._

"_It's okay Trunks, I'm a woman your a man it's only natural", she stood up from the desk , pushed his chair back and knelt down in front of him. "I can help you know Trunks I'm not a little girl anymore", she said almost seductively as she began to caress his erection through his pants._

"_Oh... Pan please help me", said Trunks leaning back in his chair and enjoying the touch of her hands on him._

_She looked up and smiled as if enjoying the pleasure she was giving him, she them went to his belt buckle and proceeded to undue it, unbutton his pants and slowly pull down the zipper._

"_Oh Kami Pan", said Trunks as she pulled his cock out of his pants, she then took the length of him in her mouth and began slide him in and out._

"_Pan I'm not going to be able to hold back to long, it feels so good", he growled and the released in her mouth. She sat up on her knees licked the cum out of the corner of her mouth._

_~End~_

Trunks awoke, uncovered himself noticing the remnants of his erotic dream left on his boxers. "Damn", he cursed "Looks like I need to take a cold shower and hope it calms down". He gets up and proceeds to his bathroom thank Kami he had his own. After a long cold shower he came out with a towel around his waist. "Just take it one day at a time Trunks", he said to him self he had, had dreams like that before that involved Pan but this was the first time that he had woke up a mess. He was thankful that the first time he had ever had a wet dream that he said something to his mom first cause he would have gotten a weird explanation from his father about mating. His mother just said it was something common for boys his age and not to worry about it. I had been some time since he'd had one so vivid then, "Man it like going through puberty all over again but ten times worse, as those words left his mouth he felt his stomach churn and then he ran back into the bathroom and got sick.

Pan was still sitting next to her dad chatting when a wave of nausea flooded over her. "Oh dad I don't feel so good I think I'm gonna get...", she jumps up and gets sick in the kitchen sink. Gohan stands behind her holding her hair back so she didn't get it all messy. "Pan, are you okay?",asks Gohan she takes a cup from the counter and fills it with water then she rinses her mouth out; "You need to lay down dear", he leads his daughter to the couch has her lay down and then covers her with a blanket.

Pan is racked with chills and sweating. Gohan hurries up stairs and gets his wife she comes down and looks at her very ill daughter. "Go get Bra! Gohan", she says sitting down on the couch with her daughter. "Mommmm whaaat is wrooong wiiith meee", asks Pan her teeth chattering.

Bra comes down, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "Whats going on", she yawns; she then sees Pan on the couch in horrible shape. "Oh no", she says with a shocked look on her face; "It's the withdrawal you need to get to her to my brother asap or she's just gonna get worse", she hurries to the phone and calls her mom. "Mom!, Trunks is home right", asks Bra, "Yes he's home but he's in terrible shape I think it's the withdrawal", says Bulma with a worried tone.

"We're bringing Pan over right now mom will be there really soon", says Bra; "Is she sick as well?", asks Bulma. "Yes, its the same symptoms I had when I went through this", Bra explains.

She hangs up the phone. Gohan scoops up Pan blanket and all in his arms and proceeds to fly out the front door, Videl and Bra fly as quickly as the can just to try to catch up with him.

"Mom!", screams Trunks, Bulma runs into his bedroom, "Hold on dear Pan will be here realy soon okay", says Bulma reassuring her son. Not only is Trunk running a high temperature but he is obviously in pain as Bulma had observed with Goten; male saiyans experience pain with their withdrawal. And females strangely enough experience symptoms of a women in early pregnancy. It was driving her crazy it made her regret only for a moment that she would put this sort of pain on her children just because of the choice she made of their father.

Vegeta walks into the room, "I will sit with him for now you go make something to eat for our visitors that will be here any minute", he says putting a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. "Oh, Vegeta", Bulma cries and wraps her arms around his neck; "Shhhh...it will all work out in the end just calm down and stop crying you aren't helping anything by crying", says Vegeta in a comforting tone stroking her hair. Bulma sniffs and wipes her eyes she then lets go of Vegeta and heads out the bedroom door.

Vegeta sits down in chair next to his sons bed. Trunks's breathing is ragged and moans racked with pain. "Father... It feel like someone is stabbing me all over my body", Trunks says trying not to cry. Vegeta sighs, "I'm sorry son if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be going through this".

Vegeta had been so young when planet Vegeta so he had only heard stories from Nappa, of the bonding process of saiyans. The process started with the birth of a female saiyan, most male saiyans where several years older than their potential mates. A decision would be made between families, to mate their children. Soon after the birth of the girl child they would introduce the two children, then at periodical times during the girl life, they would introduce them. Most saiyans reach puberty later in life than a human so, the process is typically not completed till the female was in her late twenty's. "I'm sure the process has speedup up between the two families because of the closeness of the families", Vegeta thought to himself.

Nappa had told him that the bonding process was trial, of a saiyans strength, and once the process was completed it was for life. That it was painful for both parties and it was something that not every saiyan was cut out for. Nappa himself had never completed the process, and thats saying something for the great general. He may have gotten on Vegeta's last nerve, but he was an excellent tactician, and strong saiyan; just not as strong as Vegeta.

Gohan lands at the front door of Capsule Corp before he even has a chance to open the door Goten opens it to lets him in. "He's upstairs", Goten says to Gohan, "Just take her into Trunk's room and lay her in the bed next to him". Gohan gets a worried look on his face, "Go, now!", yells Goten; Gohan hurries up stairs and pushes Trunks bedroom door open.

Vegeta stands up and moves the chair out of Gohan's way. Gohan lays Pan in the bed next to Trunks and turns to walk out the door, "Trunks don't hurt my little girl", he says and then walks out the door.

Vegeta looks at his son, "You take good care of her you should consider yourself lucky to be with a saiyan women, treat her like your queen", he then turns walks out and closes the door behind him. Trunks turns on his side and faces Pan she looks horrible, pale and sweating. He reaches his hand a gently caresses her cheek, "Oh Pany your so beautiful", he says feeling the pain all over his body begin to subside.

"Trunks?" she turns and looks at him, "Do you really think I'm beautiful?". He puts his arms around her and pulls her close to him.

"I've always thought you were beautiful and I've always been in love with you", he kisses her on the forehead and they both fall to sleep in each others arms. They sleep through the whole day and the night.

Pan opens her eyes and realizes that its morning again, she looks over at Trunks still not believing that they had slept in the same bed together not that they hadn't before but this was different; Trunks had told her that he loved her.

Pan slipped out of his embrace and went down stairs just to see Bulma and the rest of the family walking out the door. Even Vegeta had his jacket and was walking out the door. "Where is everyone going?", asked Pan. "Oh, we're going on a mini vacation and will be gone for a whole week", Bulma said with a big smile on her face; "And tell Trunks that he has another week off, Mr. Yashahiro is covering for him, bye and have fun you two", with that they were gone.

Pan stood there for a minute with a look of surprise on her face. Then she went to the phone and called her parents, "Hello?", said Gohan; "Dad its Pan I'm just letting you know that the whole Briefs family left and I'm here alone with Trunks so I'll be home soon okay".

"Oh honey don't worry about just stay there for the week and make sure you two get better", said Gohan; "What?", says an astonished Pan, "What do mean stay here?".

"Stay there Panny and everything will work out okay trust me", said Gohan in a fatherly tone, "Bye Pan I'll see you and Trunks in a week okay", then he hung up.

"Has everyone lost their minds?", Pan says as she sits down at the kitchen table. It was like they had all planned this, if her a Trunks stayed alone together like this they were liable to "mate". Pans stomach growled letting her know it had been awhile since she had eaten last and took her mind off the fact their families had gone insane. "Well I guess I could cook breakfast", she gets up from the table and proceeds to cook.

Trunks wakes up to the smell of glorious food, "Man that doesn't smell like my moms cooking, who is that", it was true his mom wasn't the best cook in the world. Thats why either Chi Chi or a catorer cooked for all of her parties, he followed his saiyan nose downstairs to the kitchen. There setting plates of pancakes and sausage on the table was his Pan. He stood there for a moment blinking thinking he might be dreaming again.

"Good morning sleepy head", she says with a smile on her face, he sits down at the table; he looks at all the stacks of saiyan portion food,"Wow Pan this all looks great", his mouth starts to water. "She must be used to cooking this much for her family", he thought to himself.

"Well I did learn to cook for my grandma Chi Chi", she says. "Yeah I know and shes a great cook", said Trunks as he piled food on his plate. Pan laughed, the only time Trunks could really eat as much food as he wanted to was at home, and even then his mother wasn't a very good cook. It felt strange sitting eating breakfast with Trunks like this, but not wrong in fact it felt quite natural to Pan.

With their bellies full Pan turns to Trunks, "Your parents, grand-parents and Bra all left for the week and your mom said you have another week off", said Pan gathering up their plates to put in the dishwasher.

"But what about the company I was only scheduled to be off this weekend", says Trunks with a tone of worry. He stood up and began to search around for his blackberry but realized it was upstairs.

Pan shook her head and smiled, "She said that Mr. Yashahiro would cover for you". Trunks sat down knowing that Mr. Yashahiro was fully capable of running the company for the week and the break would be nice. He looked over at the beautiful young saiyan women sitting across form him, "So, I guess you'll be going home soon then", said Trunks sounding disheartened; "No", Pan answered blushing, "My father told me to stay here the whole week to make sure that we both get well".

Trunks had a look of confusion on his face he never thought in his dreams that Gohan would ever let his little girl be alone with a man of any sort but especially not him. "Well were just gonna have to go out and have some fun this week", he said with a smile, "We can go to the amusement park, or to a movie , maybe we could go out dancing or something"

"Oh really it sounds like your asking me out on a date Mr. Trunks Vegeta Briefs", Pan said with a smirk. "I guess I am Miss Pan Videl Son", replied Trunks with a provocative look, "You should get upstairs and get dressed", he said helping her load up the dishes.

"Umm, Trunks I don't have any clothes here", says Pan, "I came here in my pj's remember". She thought maybe she could borrow some of Bra but Bra's style would be hard for her to handle even for a short period of time.

"Well", he says, "go on upstairs and get some my old clothes on and I'll take you to the mall and get you some okay", says Trunks .

"Trunks you don't have to do that we can just stop at my house...", Trunks cuts her off, "No, first because I want to take my date shopping and second let your mom and dad have some alone time". Pan gives up she knows that once he gets an idea in his head that's it and nothing else will change his mind, "I guess it's the Vegeta in him", she says in her mind.

"Yep it sure is"says Trunks aloud. "What?", says Pan, he looks at her strange and says, "You said I was stubborn because my father is Vegeta right". Pan has a look of shock on her face, "But Trunks I didn't says that out loud"


End file.
